


The Safety Statement

by SkyDelano



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Abuse, Drama, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDelano/pseuds/SkyDelano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly has been working at the Vanilla Unicorn for a little over two years. In the early days of her carrier, the club owner taught the her the art of pickpocketing and slight of hand. Kelly has excelled in this and has become some what of a master of the art. Raising the bar for her fellow co-workers constantly even to the extent of stealing while doing a stage performance. Kelly is the only girl who has never been caught, but when her two year streak comes to a gruesome end she must deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. End Of An Era

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to acknowledge my story. I have NEVER none anything like this before but there's a first time fore everything I suppose. I really hope you enjoy reading it. My chapters wont be as long as some others you may have read but I am willing to give you much more if I know people are enjoying it. ALL CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIQUE IS TAKEN INTO ACCOUNT, so feel free to tell me what you think.

"Kelly common, your next babe" Jeanette shouted from the managers office. "Give me a second I'm just fixing my make-up" Kelly replied as she stared into the mirror, the lights surrounding it glowing on her face. She was looking into it as if she was searching for something, something passed the blonde hair and blue eyes. She had gotten to the point where no amount of stolen money could make her remotely happy. Just as she began to scrape the surface, Janette called her again. "Kelly, lets get a move on your next". Jeanette was in her late 50s. She had been the owner of the Vanilla Unicorn for over 29 years. Jeanette was a role model and mentor for the girls at the club and had taught the girls the art of pickpocketing and slight of hand. Kelly had excelled in the art and her technique outmatched the other girls. "Any wealthy guys out tonight ?" Kelly asked doing up the front of her bra. She stood up, not getting an answer from Jeanette. She began to stare into the mirror again, her hands touching unseen bruised marks on her skin and prominent ribs.  
"Yea the man by the bar looks loaded" Jeanette said pulling Kelly back form the void.

Kelly approached the red curtains, fixing her blonde hair to fall either side of her breasts. She waited for the DJ to chant her name so she could strut out, like she was the sexiest girl in the world. "And now, please welcome to the stage. . . . .GLIMMER. The crowd gave her the ego boost she longed for since she got off floor duty. She strutted down the catwalk gently rubbing her body. Arousing men throughout the club, she made her way to the pole. She mounted the pole, spinning and snapping her body to the beat of the music. Kelly spotted the man at the bar, she gave him a wink and bent forward showing off her breasts. The man roughly slapped his glass onto the counter and walked over with an aggravated step. He was wearing a suit and tie and looked like a married man who just lost his job at some corporate tower. He stood directly at the barrier, watching Kelly work the pole. Kelly became aware of the man at her feet. She grabbed his tie and pulled him close, with her free hand she grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged it back. She slid a finger across his neck and into his chest pocket. Kelly had done this so often that it became second nature to her, before she knew it she was walking towards the curtains with the mans wallet in her hand.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Kelly what did you get" said an excited Juliet. Kelly raised her hand in response. "You always get the good ones" Nikki said walking in the direction of the curtains. "I think I have enough of dancing in my underwear for one night, I'm going home" Kelly said as she covered her body in a long black trench coat. "Ok hun, be safe" Jeanette said fixing Kelly's collar on her coat. Kelly replied by giving her a reassuring smile and walked out the managers office.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She looked around the parking lot before quickly walking to her car. She pulled her clutch bag from under her arm, looking through it for her car keys with the occasional glance over her shoulder. Unable to find the keys in the disorderly bag she came to the conclusion that she had left them inside. Kelly turned around and was met by a very angry man. Can I help you" Kelly asked, studying the mans face "Yea you can start by giving me my fucking wallet back".The man said in a concealing tone "I don't know what you're talking about" Kelly exclaimed as she realised that it was the man from the bar. "Don't make me call the cops" The mans voice began to get much louder. Kelly turned for her car but the man had snapped at her with a tight grip on her wrist, She looked into his bloodshot eyes but before she could give him any sympathy he exploded in anger. "GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING BAG, YOU LITTLE SLUT" The man shouted, spitting all over her face. "GET YOUR FUCKING HAND OFF ME YOU DELUSIONAL ASSHOLE" Kelly shouted. That was all the man needed, the fact that he had been robbed and shouted at in the middle of a empty parking lot and along with all the other things that had happened to him during the day, the man by the bar decided to take it out on her. He grabbed the bag and repeatedly hit her over the head then after a few hits with the bag the man decided to hit her with his fist repeatedly. With each blow she began to loose consciousness. The man scooped her up onto the bonnet of her car, realising what he had done he ran into his own car and drove off, leaving Kelly in heap of lame bones and blood sliding slowly off the car bonnet. By the time gravity had delivered the final blow, Kelly was out cold.


	2. Crimson

Kelly woke up in her apartment, unaware of what had happened the other night. As she began to stretch out from her fetal position she could fell the hard crimson blankets around her. In shock she shot up off the bed causing her to wince in pain as she clutched her ribs. Uncurling her body back into a vertical stance she started to walk around. Through her room and into her kitchen where she was met by a swinging front door, Kelly almost screamed. She rushed towards the door, her skin forming goosebumps as it came in contact with the ice cold morning air.

Kelly had closed at least six locks before she could settle into safety. She took a step back from the door to admire her handy work. But it wasn't long before she wished she had been locked out on the other side. She snapped her head around in the direction of her bedroom as she heard a glass drop onto the hardwood floor. Sending a chill up her spine. "I'm not safe" she repeated to herself hoping that it would shock her body into movement.

She ran over to a drawer, keeping her steps very light and pulled out a kitchen knife. Gripping it tightly as she approached the bedroom. "I'm calling the cops right now, so you should get out of my house now before they arrive. . . . . . . please?" Kelly rounded the door frame and gave a screech but its was cut off by the slap of her hand to her mouth. She had gone back into her room where she had woken up but this time she noticed something that she didn't in the beginning. There was now a man lying on her floor tainted in blood, with the majority around his lips. He was just lying there, shirtless in a pair of dirty jeans and work boots. Kelly approached the sleeping man with caution, careful not to wake him. She began searching the room for clues to understand why her apartment was covered in blood and why there was a crackhead on her bedroom floor. 

Kelly needed to know what was going on and she knew that she would have to wake the man up to get the answers. She bent down on her knees, now hunkered down by the man's side she was well aware of the rise and fall of his chest. She gently brushed trickling strands of golden hair behind her ear and began to shake his body into awareness. She begin to worry, even though she was shaking the man violently, he was refusing to get up. "Oh FUCK HE'S DEAD" she shouted as her voice escalated. Kelly shot up and ran her hands though her blonde hair, looking around the room frantically. As she turned her body away, the man shot up off the ground and clutched her from behind, he pushed her against the wall and placed his forearm on her neck, and with his other hand he palmed her mouth. 

"Shhhhhhhhh" the man whispered as he admired her stunning features. "Ya know hun, you look even better in the morning than you do at night". Kelly tried to struggle but the mans clutch on her was too strong. "Please" she muffled. Kelly could see the man flare up. But not towards her. He aggressively released her. As he stumbled around the room kicking objects in his way and roughly dragged his hands through his hair. "I'm NOT A BAD MAN" he shouted at her. "Okay, its okay" she whispered. It was obvious that man was way over the edge. She she decided to rift the conversation in a different direction. "Sooo, ummmm whats your name". "T-trevor" he stammered, staring at her in disbelief.

Kelly pulled herself off the ground. "Why are you in my apartment Trevor" Kelly questioned as she touched the marks on her body. "CANT YOU SEE, I SAVED YOU" Trevor shouted.  
"WELL NO I CANT" she shouted back into his face. "Okay, so I went to the Vanilla Unicorn last night. I was just about to leave when a JERK nearly ran me over. So when I was DUMPING his BODY, I seen you lying there on the ground so I came over, scooped you up and brought you here" Kelly didn't know what was more terrifying, that he had killed a man or the fact that he knew where she lived. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kelly and Trevor were sitting in the kitchen both at either side of the dining table. Kelly felt that she was the only one of them who could detect the awkward atmosphere. Trevor on the other hand was eating a bowl of cereal that Kelly had prepared for him, with not a care in the world. Kelly cleared her throat before asking, "So why are you here"....."Here" Trevor questioned. "Yes, here" Kelly corrected. "Well, I'm kinda hiding form someone" Trevor said before scooping up some cereal into his mouth. "Oh GOD who are you hiding from" Kelly said afraid of the answer. "The cops, honey, the cops" Trevor said as he brushed the bowl aside. "I did kill a man, ya know, that REALL Y shakes um up" Trevor said clasping her frail hands from across the table. Kelly stood up but that only made Trevor clasp her hands tighter, Trevor stood up and knelt down proposal style. "I did it of you" Trevor whispered, staring into her eyes "I. . . that's really strange" Kelly said in disgust. Trevor noticed her frown and the way she lightly pushed her face back into her neck. "HE HURT YOU. . . .BAD" Trevor said standing and clutching her biceps. "I fucking HATE when men HURT women" Trevor said with a choke. 

Trevor steeped back, looking at her, his tongue slipping out slightly at the corner of his mouth. He watched her standing there, in a pair of bleach white panties and a faded navy vest with her long blonde hair draping over her shoulders. His eyes moved from her face to the bruises and cuts on her body. Almost tearing the house apart over the fact that someone has hurt this women. He lunged at her and held her tightly. Kelly's arms were wedged between his chest and her own breasts. With all her power she pushed him, but he didn't let go. After a full three minutes of refusal she started to relax as Trevor's chin gently rested atop of her head, she shut her eyes slowly. Trevor could feel the rise and fall of her chest against his. Kelly felt completely safe.


End file.
